


back and to the empty

by strkville



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angst, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Character Death, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Declarations Of Love, Forbidden Love, Heartbroken Dean Winchester, Homophobic John Winchester, Homophobic Language, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, One Shot, Protective Sam Winchester, Supportive Sam Winchester, Worried Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strkville/pseuds/strkville
Summary: What if Chuck killed Castiel instead of Jack?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	back and to the empty

**Author's Note:**

> I'm basically only writing this because 1) I'm bored 2) I procrastinating from writing my other story :) 
> 
> ++++  
> if you can't handle death or homophobic slurs please do not read this or proceed with caution!
> 
> have fun!

"But I killed her Cas. I killed their mother-"Jack sounded like he was crying but no tears were flowing. He probably doesn't even fully comprehended that he has killed Mary Winchester. He's soul less that's why. 

"Jack. It was an accident."Castiel reassured fro what felt like the millionth time this hour but he wouldn't have to either way. He loved this kid way too much.

"I know but..But. Why don't I feel guilty? I should feel guilty?"Jack's expression turn into a confused one, like a man who had just awoken from a coma, from a sad one.

"Cas?"A voice that was very well familiar to the angel and the nephilim, a voice so hoarse from the years of sweat and trauma its holder endured. 

"Dean?"Castiel spoke, his voice going soft. He always had a fondness for the hunter. He might even say love him. Even as it was forbidden in the land of Heaven, well it really doesn't matter now since he was basically kicked out. 

"Jack."Dean posture turned into a fighter's one. His back was straight up and his eyes were filled with anger. He pulled up a gun, a gun Castiel has never seen before. Castiel step infront of Jack defensively. 

"Step aside Cas."Dean warned, his gun pointing straight to the duo. Castiel whispered a soft 'go' to Jack, hoping he would run away.

"No."Jack stepped forward much to Castiel displease. "Do it."

"What?"Dean questioned.

"Do it. Kill me."Jack demanded. 

"Jack no."Castiel warned, stepping infront of the line of fire.

"Kill both of us."Castiel boldly added on. Dean hand shook, the grip on the gun tighten.

"No."Dean muttered, setting the gun down by his side."I won't kill you."

"What are you doing? You're ruining the show!"A voice screeched from the sidelines. 

"Chuck."Castiel stood in defense yet again. Chuck or _god_ was an all around bastard. He remembers his young angel day, when God was actually up in heaven. God would pry Castiel off whichever angel it was with and taught him angel lore personally. God would even deemed him as his new favourite, after Lucifer's banishment. But one day, he just left and Castiel was looked at the laughing sock of Heaven. 

"What show?"Dean questioned with anger practically dripping from his words. He has never controlled his anger well and he knows that. But Dean has tried to manage them but today, it seem to all wash away.

"This! This is the show! You guys are my stars!"Chuck laughs manically, waving his hand around. Castiel, although an angel who was supposed to not feel any emotions, felt anger course through his vessel. Jack look terrified to say the least. 

"We are not your show!"Castiel sneered which caused the trio to be thrown back by Chuck.

"Hey Chuck!"Sam called out, the gun firmly in his hand as he pulled the trigger, landing the shot on Chuck which also resulted in him being shot. 

"You wanna do this? Fine?"Chuck snaps his fingers and Castiel felt his soul, his grace leaves his vessel. His vision fluctuated between the pitch black darkness or the blinding light before turning into a full blackout. 

"Cas!"Was what he heard, for the last time on earth, before being tossed into the empty yet again. Dean was going through a whole range of emotions, anger, frustration, heartbreak and he just wanted to kill God. 

But before he could do that. The world had gone dark with graves being cracked open and vengeful soul vomiting out with Chuck nowhere to be seen. 

"Nonono."Dean muttered, running over to Cas', his best friend who he was so desperately and hopelessly in love with, body. He picked it up with a grunt, flinching at the coldness of his skin. 

The newly formed trio has bolted and made hi way towards a old rundown shed. Sam pulled a plank from the side and bolted the door together after Jack flung the souls back a few metres all while Dean was still in shock. 

He sat down his now graceless vessel and kneel down, years of hidden tears came flowing out like a river. He never told him that he loves him. He never told his angel that he love him. 

"Dean."Sam muttered softly, putting reassuring hand on Dean's shoulder which he swatted away.

"Go away Sam."Dean mumbled.

Those words stung Sam's heart but he understood. His brother needed the space. 

"I'm so sorry I-"Jack started to apologize and Dean wanted to yell at him. But he restrained himself, remebering the talk him and his angel had prior to today about managing his emotions. 

"It's not your fault kid."Dean reassures, pulling the kid into a much needed hug. 

"We'll fight for him."Sam said, his eyes full of hope. 

·_·

Hours has passed and the trio was now back in the impala on the drive back from the neighborhood. They had just managed to contain the ghosts in that area and sweep it clean. Jack was passed out in the backseat, his legs sprawled across. 

The brothers were riding in silence. Sam was driving after Dean deemed himself as 'way too unstable to drive'. 

"I love him Sam."Dean choked out. His face was dry of tears and his game face was on. He was ready to fight for his angel and he will die doing it. 

"I know Dean. I know."Sam trails off. He sneaks occasional glance to his brother who was resting his head against the window. 

"I should've have told him. But it felt wrong so Dad- He told me it was."Dean felt memories of his childhood come rushing back to him. He remembers John yelling at him for reading men magazine, for searching up pictures of male celebrities, for having a crush on one of his classmates. He knew if wasn't wrong to love the same gender but he felt it was wrong. He knew John was the root of most of his trauma but he was getting better. He wasn't going to let a pathetic excuse of a father tell him via memories that it was wrong. 

"It's not wrong Dean. You know I'll always support you. You're my brother and I love you. No matter your sexual orientation, I will always support and love you."Sam smiled reassuring, patting a hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Thanks Sam."Dean muttered.

"No problem Dean."Sam replied back, turning his attention back onto the road.


End file.
